Awakening
by Loversflame
Summary: Its been 2 years since the events of Season 2. With the digital gate sealed off again. The digidestined have started to move on with their lives. Romance blossoms for Matt and Sora, and maybe not so much for the others. But everything will get a whole lot more complicated when the digital world calls them back and will this new evil cost them more than ever before.


Awakening

* * *

_It was just 1 year after the battle with malomyotismon. Millions of kids and adults alike saw the digimon and the epic battle and everyone even got their own digimon right after. Everyone got digivices too, it seemed like finally our world and the digiworld had reached perfect harmony. But we were wrong…._

_It was not long before the corrupt people of our world started using digimon for evil. Robbing banks, attacking other peoples digimon, stealing, and many other horrible things. Genai and Azulongmon knew that enough was enough. So they took all the digimon back the digital world, removed everyone except us original digidestined's memories and then sealed the gate._

_That was a year ago. Myself and the other digidestined have not seen or heard from our own digimon since then. We knew our digimon had to go back to since it was only fair and the digiworld was where they belonged but not a day goes by that we don't miss them._

_A lot of things have changed since then though. Matt(19), Sora(19), Tai(19), Izzy(18), Joe(20) and Mimi(19) all decided to go to the same college so they could dorm together. Izzy of course is studying to become a computer programmer, he is hoping of creating a special program that will allow us to get back to the digital world. Joe is working on getting accepted into medical school. He had better study hard though. Guess it's a good thing that we don't have to battle dark digimon anymore. Mimi wants to become a professional fashion model but sadly for her that's not a major in college so she is just taking random classes until she finds something she likes. Lucky for her though Sora is studying to be a fashion designer and promised that if she made it to the big times Mimi could be a model for her. Tai got into college on a sports scholarship for playing soccer. He only studies generals though while he practices to someday make it into the big leagues, and Matt is still in his band but he decide to study astrophysics so that someday he could not only go to outer space, but hopefully bring gabumon with him, making him the first digimon in outer space._

_Davis, Yoli, Cody, Ken, TK and myself are just staring high school. In fact today is our first day. I'm so excited._

_Well that's all for now_

"Kari! Hurry up you will be late for school." Kari quickly inserted her tiny key into the lock on her journal and locked it up tight before tossing it on her bed.

"Coming Mom" Kari hurried to grab her backpack and get going. Before leaving her room thoough she heard a faint beeping coming from her closet.

"What's that?" She dropped her bag and went to her closet to find the source of the noise. After fumbling through her clothes and tossing things aside she came across an all to familiar wooden lock box with a paw print craved on it and the 8 crests surrounding it. "I wonder…?" she questioned out loud. She reached into her pocket to pull out her keys and fumbled through them until she found a small key that fit the lock on the box. "KARI! TK is outside waiting, get down here now!"

"Oh no! I almost forgot about school." She quickly stuffed the lock box into her back pack and ran down the stairs.

"What were you doing up there Kari, you know you can't be late on the first day." Her mother scolded as she handed her a check. "Here is a check for your lunch money for the first month, now hurry up."

Kari ran out the door and climbed into the passenger side of TK's car. "Everything okay kari?"

"Don't worry about it right now, I will tell you later K."

* * *

"Get up you lazy bones, schools back in session and so are all the ladies!" cheered Tai as he tossed a shoe at Matt's head.

"Yea yea give me a minute man, geez your worse than TK" Matt grumbled as he climbed out of bed and mussed with his hair. "Really Tai, the ladies? What about Mimi I though you guys started dating over the summer?"

Tai sulked backwards and feel into his oversized beanbag. "Yea, we did I guess. I don't know though man, I was never really into it, Mimi is really pretty and all but she is just not my type. All she wants to do is go shopping and go to run way shows. I don't even know how Sora can stand to be roommates with her."

"Oh come one Tai she is not that bad. Besides she is one of us so you need to be nice, even if you're not into the same things, after all you don't have to date her if you don't want."

"Easy for you to say, you're dating Sora. You're the luckiest guy I know."

"Hey" Snapped matt. "I thought we talked about this? If your uncomfortable with my dating Sora, then she and I will be more discrete about it."

Tai sighed and shook his head. "No, Matt its fine, I'm really happy for you and Sora. You make a great couple. I guess I am just lonely is all. But hey new freshman girls today!" tai cheered as he jumped up and threw on his shoes. "Well I guess I will see you later tonight after class man" said tai as he went out through the door.

Matt laughed "Alright man, I'll see ya later, and try not to harass too many freshmen okay."

"Ha okay Matt." Said Tai as he closed the door and then turned to lock it behind him. As soon as he turned around again he was shocked by the presence of both Mimi and Sora. "Oh wow, hey girls good to see you."

"You too tai." Smiled sora

"TAI! Oh it's so great to see you. Hey you never called me back after our last date a few weeks ago. I know you said you were busy so I forgive you, but only if you promise to take me out again this weekend. Oh and we can go shopping at my favorite clothes store, oh and hey I found out my favorite designer….bla bla bla blaaa bla bladdia dadia da…."

Whilst Mimi ranted on and on and on about clothes and her own looks Matt walked out to watch the scene unfolding just outside their dorm. He promptly motioned for Sora to come toward him and embraced her in a loving hug. "I missed you" he whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek, "I missed you too."

"and that's how I know my figure is better than hers!" finished Mimi in a loud laugh. "Sigh" Tai gave matt a pleading look as Mimi grabbed his arm and kissed his neck. She looked to Matt and Sora who were happily in each other's arms . "Just think Tai someday you and I could be like them."

Tai gave a painful sigh "Yea…"

"You don't sound excited?" scolded Mimi. Matt and Sora took this as their cue to make themselves scarce and quickly snuck back into Matt and Tai's room.

Knowing it was now or never Tai like his crest mustered up some courage and decided to tell Mimi it was over. "Look Mimi, I like you I really do, you have been a great friend over the years. But.."

"But you don't want to be with me do you?" she cried

He felt bad but it needed to be done. "No Mimi, I don't, I am really sorry but you're really not my type."

She sniffled for a minute and looked down at her shoes. "Well I guess your right. We really are not good together. I guess I just wanted to be with someone who I could trust and knows about the digital world. But you and I are very different. And besides you don't have very good style anyways so its fine I totally understand, no hard feelings." She laughed and began to skip away.

_'that went surprising well'_ thought Tai

She only got a little but down the hall when she suddenly stopped and ran back to whisper in his ear. "You know you should try a bit harder to not act so jealous of Matt, because sooner or later it will really mess up your friendship."

Tai was shocked. He was convinced he was over his feelings for Sora, but then again if Mimi could tell, then who else could he wondered.

He watched as she walked away in her cheery manner. He sighed as he knew she was right. He hung his head low and sighed. But quickly perked right up as a group a cheerleader in short skirts walked by.

* * *

Sora lay on matt's bed while matt tuned his guitar. He twisted each nob and plucked each string until the pitch was just perfect. He started to practice a few melodies when he noticed how quiet Sora was. "Hey your awful quiet today" he said as he stood and walk over to the side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Oh…I'm sorry I guess I just haven't been sleeping very well the last few weeks, it nothing though."

He took her hand in his. "It doesn't sound like nothing to me." Then he stroked her cheek with his other hand. "Talk to me Sora"

She looked up and the ceiling as if in some trance. "It's odd I know they are just dreams but I feel like they are more."

"You didn't tell me you were having strange dreams?"

"I didn't think it mattered, not at first anyways." Matt rubbed her hand to comfort her. "They are not dreams per say, they are images and feeling. I see our digimon again and the digital world, and it's just a beautiful as ever but something is wrong its feels wrong. I always see this dark figure, but never its face or any real distinguishing features. I don't know Matt I just feel like we really need to get back to the digital world, and soon."

"Listen to me Sora, whatever these dreams are, I agree they mean something, but promise me you won't do anything without me or the others ok?"

"Yea but what if..?"

Matt quickly pulled her into a tight hug and spoke gently in her ear. "Sora, No please just promise me, I don't think I could bare it if anything happened to you."

"I promise." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"and so 50 percent of your grade will be based on exams and for every unexcused absence you have you will lose 1 percent of your end of the year grade as well…."Kari rested her head on her right hand in her boredom. First day of school intros were always so boring. For weeks all she had wanted was to start high school and was very excited, but ever since the beeping she heard that morning she was nothing but distracted.

The clock seemed to be ticking slower than it ever had. She desperately wanted lunch period to come so that she could go somewhere private and open the box. Looking over at TK in the seat next to her she nodded her head to notion for him to check his cell phone.

'Tk I think I heard the digivices make a noise this morning'

'Really? Do you think they are back online?'

'I hope so we haven't heard from our digimon or genai in so long'

'Me too, but I hope it's on good terms, I would hate to think the digital world is in danger again.'

'Oh poor Gatoman I hope she is ok.'

'Don't worry Kari, even if it is, we will always protect it. We are the digidestined after all, and i'm sure gatomon is fine'

'Your right TK, thanks you always make me feel better'

'Don't tell Davis that lol'

'Oh stop, Davis is our friend.'

'I never said he wasn't, but we both know how he feels about you.'

'Well we are in high school now there are plenty of new girls, if not me then I'm sure someone will catch his eye.'

'If NOT you? Are you hoping he still likes you?'

'No silly, but it is Davis we are talking about.'

TK chuckled as he looked across the classroom at Davis who was as usual making a fool of himself.

"Look all I'm saying is I don't agree with this grading scale I think it's totally unfair" protested Davis as he shook the class syllabus at the teacher.

"And what Mr. Motomiya do you think a fair grading scale would be?" The teacher retorted matter of factually.

"You know I'm glad you asked cause I was thinking if you just gave us grade based on if we at least try or not, cause I mean I could try with all my heart and I really feel like I would just not do all that great, but if you graded on how hard we try I would do much better in this class."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Oh and I suppose while I am at it I should just skip end of the year exams as well and just say you all got A's right?" she answered sarcastically

"Well I wasn't saying that, but yea that would be awesome." Davis joyously answered.

The teacher sighed. "Mr. Motomiya it is going to be a long and disappointing year for you."

The class laughed and jeered at Davis.

Tk turned back to Kari and smiled 'yea your right, I don't think Davis will ever stop being, well Davis.'

Then finally as if long overdue, the bell rang and it was lunch period. TK and Kari quickly texted Davis, Yoli, Cody and Ken and had them gather outside by the trees where no one would notice them.

"Thanks for coming everyone, I know this might not be anything, but if it is, I thought it was only right to have you all here." Said Kari as she pulled the familiar box out of her backpack.

"Wow Kari, you really brought it here to school with you, weren't you worried that if it beeped during class the teachers would confiscate it." Asked Yoli

"Yea of course I did, but I thought it was a risk that needed to be taken, especially if the digital world needs us." Answered Kari as she pulled out the key and prepared to unlock the box.

"Do you think we should call the others?" asked Cody "Yea after all it's not just our digivices in here." continued Ken.

"No they all are away at college and we should only bother them if this is for real. Besides we may not even need them. The digital world after all made us digidestined too so that the older guys could take a break." Answered TK

"Yup" Smiled Kari as she opened the box.

As soon as the box opened they were all hit with a strong flash of light. When it subsided they could clearly see that all the digivices were lite up and blinking.

Beep Beep

"Oh which one made that noise?" asked Yoli.

"Hmm let's see, oh it's this one." Answered Cody

"Whose is that? Man the older digidestined digivices all look the same?" Whined Davis.

"That's my brother Tai's"

"What?" everyone shouted at once "But how do you know that Kari?" asked Yoli

"Oh its simple if you look close at all their digivices their crests are all carved onto them. They thought it would be a good idea just in case."

"Oh yea that is smart. Since it's not like theirs each have a corresponding color like ours." Said Cody

"Hey why is it beeping anyways?" Ken reminded everyone

"Oh right let's see?" Said Kari as she looked at the screen.

"AHHHhhhhh, look everyone!" everyone quickly gathered around the device to get a look at the screen.

DIGIPORT OPEN

* * *

Well that's that, the beginning of the storm.

So everyone please review and tell me what you think.

Should i continue.

Peace out -LOVERSFLAME


End file.
